Ilusiones
by Ashabi
Summary: Ciertamente no sabía que debía incomodarla más, el hecho de estar secuestrada o que su captor era Itachi Uchiha, quien le había destrozado la vida al joven que amaba. Lo que Sakura no sabía es que Itachi tenía otros planes. [ItaSakuSasu Mundo Ninja]


**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

Ilusiones

* * *

.

No sabía que la estaba incomodando más, si el miedo a estar inmersa en la oscuridad total, solo acompañada por el sonido de las ratas y los lamentos de celdas aledañas, o la humillación de saberse derrotada por la persona que más daño le había ocasionado a sus seres queridos.

O quizá los remordimientos porque, si no hubiese sido tan impulsiva, no habría intentado combatir sola contra Uchiha Itachi, ninja renegado rango S.

El ligero resplandor que nació al abrirse la puerta la orilló a entrecerrar los ojos, apreciando con un poco de temor al par de ojos rojos observándola desde allí, tal si fueran los ojos de un demonio sanguinario, sin embargo, no demostró su sentir, ocultó su estremecimiento y miró hacia el suelo para evitar ser atrapada en una ilusión.

—Veo que has dejado de hacer escándalo. —dijo aquella varonil voz.

La piel se le erizó con solo escuchar su tono condescendiente, como si estuviera tratando con una niña pequeña. Para su mala suerte, entre más furiosa estuviera, era más complicado controlar su lengua.

—¡Bastardo!

Una risita tétrica proveniente de afuera la tomó por sorpresa. Él no estaba solo entonces.

—Yo no sé por qué le tuviste tanta piedad a esa mocosa, con cortarle las piernas y enfrentarla allá ya nos hubiéramos enterado de algo.

Hoshigaki Kisame. Aquel despiadado compañero de organización de otro hombre con sangre aún más fría. De forma ácida se dijo para sus adentros que los embestidas que recibió de Samehada, el agotamiento mental por luchar contra los genjutsus del Sharingan y el desgaste de chakra ya la habían maniatado lo suficiente.

A como le permitían las cadenas moverse intentaba arañarse para no conciliar el sueño debido al cansancio. No quería ser más vulnerable.

—Nos volveremos a ver más tarde. —sentenció el dueño de los ojos rojos antes de que todo regresara a la absoluta oscuridad. —Sakura.

Aguantó probablemente un par de horas más, soportando el dolor por todo su cuerpo, el hambre, la sed y sus pesados pensamientos, antes de recostar la cabeza contra la pared y cerrar sus ojos verdes. Lo último que escapó de sus labios fue el nombre de su captor principal.

.

Un peón, supuso, tomó la rutina de traerle charolas de comida a la celda. No era la gran cosa, pan, agua y a veces sopa. Sakura las recibía sin decir palabra alguna, resignándose a mirar a la nada y al hecho de que aquellas estúpidas cadenas no le permitiesen ni comer con libertad. Éstas no solo la tenían amarrada sino que también tenían la capacidad de alimentarse de su chakra, dificultando bastante su recuperación. No había acabado en una condición mortal, claro, pero dormir sobre una banca de frío y duro metal no era lo mejor en estos momentos.

La cereza del pastel es que él no había regresado a verla.

No anhelaba su presencia, joder que no, pero necesitaba respuestas sobre Sasuke, Konoha y lo más importante, para su intranquilo corazón, saber por qué demonios la mantenía aquí. Tomó la decisión de golpear las paredes, azotar las cadenas y gritar con su voz rota para llamar su atención. Para su desgracia, sus protestas eran sofocadas por todo el sufrimiento ajeno.

¿Naruto y los demás la estarían buscando? Aún era muy pronto como para darla por muerta, ¿cierto?

Cuando se disponía a gritar por enésima vez que sus captores eran insensibles, bastardos y unos criminales de poca monta, la puerta de nuevo se abrió, cegándola momentáneamente. Aquellos ojos rojos volvían a mirarla fijamente. En esta ocasión no pudo evitar que sus rodillas temblaran por un instante. El hombre frente a ella no había tenido reparos en matar a sus seres queridos, Sakura sostenía que él no podía ser humano. Sin ningún lineamiento moral, no le podría ir mejor.

—Uchiha. —Se le escapó sisear.

—Sakura. —saludó él, cerrando detrás de sí la puerta, o al menos eso le pareció escuchar cuando la luz desapareció. La aludida sintió que el corazón le saltaba hasta la garganta. —¿Ya cómo te sientes?

¿Era acaso una broma de mal gusto? Frunció el ceño. De pronto una chispa de fuego, en forma de antorcha, iluminó la estancia, diciéndole una vez más lo vulnerable y pequeña que era en esos momentos. Se atrevió a mirar hacia el frente, encontrándose con su pecho fornido resaltado por la capa semi abierta, la cual dejaba ver su camiseta azulada. Él respiraba de forma pausada, tranquila, como si estuviese visitando un retiro espiritual, simple y llanamente no la consideraba una amenaza o algo importante.

Su orgullo dolió.

—¿Por qué sigo aquí? Ya se han tardado bastante en interrogarme. —escupió, haciendo sonar las cadenas en su amago de querer levantarse siquiera, falló miserablemente.

Una pequeña risa dejó escapar el hombre a un metro de distancia.

—¡¿Cuál es…?!

—Continúas igual de desafiante.—musitó él, disminuyendo la brecha existente entre ambos. Para el pánico de Sakura la tela de su capa ya podía rozar sus piernas raspadas. — Interesante.

No, no era interesante si moría en ganas de destrozarle la cara a puñetazos y no podía hacerlo por la estúpida desventaja de estar maniatada.

—Te voy a preguntar una serie de cosas y deberás ser sincera.

—¿Por qué debería de?—respondió, enfocando sus ojos verdes hacia la antorcha, donde él no podría atraparla.

—No es un juego de verdad o mentira. —espetó él, su voz se tornó aún más fría, casi mortífera. —O quizás sí, pero las pérdidas serían muy graves.

Sakura gruñó ante su amenaza implícita. Hizo amago de querer replicar, sin embargo, fue interrumpida por el tacto de sus fríos dedos presionando su barbilla. Pegó un gran respingo y contra su voluntad fue forzada a hacer contacto visual, verde contra rojo mirándose con desafío mutuo. Sakura no lo sabía pero sus ojos eran un libro abierto, los cuales se abrían temerosos ante él.

Forcejeó pero no logró quitárselo de encima.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con Sasuke?

Y esas seis palabras lograron desarmarla por completo. Sin quererlo sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y sus ojos ardieron por la sal acumulada, reacia a llorar de ninguna manera frente a Itachi. El no poder siquiera mover la cabeza solo consiguió frustrarla más. La última vez que vio al Uchiha menor casi había terminado apuñalada por una katana cargada de electricidad. Tomando como base de partida aquel acontecimiento, tampoco había mucho que decir, ¿cierto?

—Somos compañeros. —respondió solemne.

Internamente se aplaudió a sí misma por lograr contener cualquier temblor en su voz.

Itachi liberó su barbilla, sin retroceder ni un ápice, su expresión había adquirido un brillo de curiosidad antes visto.

—Los compañeros son un equipo, ¿no es verdad? —Sakura contempló atónita como el hombre tomó asiento en una esquina, a unos cuantos pasos de ella, nuevamente parecía que estaba hablando con alguien menor que con una kunoichi. —Y los equipos permanecen unidos…

—La unión no es solo física. —replicó sin pensarlo. —Lo importante son los lazos que se mantengan en los pensamientos.

—¿Y crees que todavía existen esos lazos en él? ¿Por qué?

Sasuke apuntando su katana hacia Naruto, luego hacia ella; Naruto regresando inconsciente después de haber peleado en el Valle del Fin con Sasuke; sus ruegos hacia él en aquella noche de Luna llena.

Boqueó un poco, sin embargo, no logró que de sus labios saliera algo convincente. Su corazón continuaba latiendo cándidamente por Sasuke, eso podía jurarlo por su alma, pero no tenía pruebas contundentes como para afirmar que él podía considerarlos antes de irse a dormir o al levantarse en la mañana como ella lo hacía.

—¡¿Por qué preguntas esto?!—exclamó, ansiosa por dejar de ser cuestionada de aquella manera por la persona menos indicada. —¿A ti qué te puede importar él…?

Y entonces Itachi volvió a invadir su espacio personal. Fue tan rápido que le costó seguirlo, de un segundo a otro su vista se vio obstaculizada por su capa oscura y el cabello negro cayendo a los lados. Encerrándola y asfixiándola en angustia. ¿La iba a matar ya?

—Limítate a contestar.

—¡Eres un asqueroso sin sentido del amor y la empatía! —gritó con toda la rabia que había estado conteniendo en días, y meses, retorciéndose en un intento vano de querer liberarse. —Por tu cul-

Su barbilla de nuevo fue capturada. Con tanta cercanía, sobre todo en esta ocasión, su estómago se encogió y ahogó un jadeo, no había cosa más peligrosa que mirar a un usuario del Sharingan a los ojos. Eso ya era tentar la muerte, sin embargo, cuando el miedo inicial se le pasó, reconsideró su batalla anterior.

Tampoco fue un contrincante sencillo. Podía con ello. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y buscó en su interior el chakra de su byakugou en desarrollo, si bien la drenaron poco a poco con aquellas cadenas, éstas no habían sido capaces de llegar del todo a aquella reserva. Tanto estrés y desagradables memorias le habían hecho olvidar siquiera esa posibilidad.

Entonces vio las aspas girando.

—Tu genjutsu no funcionará conmigo. —aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa afectada.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —replicó él con un tono áspero, casi irónico.

Y todo lo que había visto hasta ese momento cambió. El fuego de la antorcha, las mugrientas paredes de la celda, el fornido hombre acorralándola contra una de éstas; ya no había nada de eso. El dolor de sentarse en piedra dura fue remplazado por la suavidad de las sábanas debajo, por una ventana se colaba la luz natural de la Luna y, en general, todo tenía el aspecto de ser su habitación, solo que coloreada en rojo y negro.

—¿Itachi…? —musitó extrañada.

—Sakura.

Esa voz. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron tanto que incluso le dolió, su garganta y estómago se llenaron de un pesar incomprensible y el ardor de la sal volvió a hacer aparición. Frente a sí ya no estaba Itachi, sino su hermano menor, tan bello e imponente como la última vez que lo vio. La manga blanca alrededor de su mano rozó su mejilla, alertándola de que se había distraído demasiado en mirarlo.

Esto debía ser falso, por supuesto, hacía un momento todo era tétrico y olía a muerte.

—¡Tú no eres Sasuke! —gritó, dándole un manotazo y retrocediendo hasta que su espalda topó pared. Ya no estaba encadenada. —¡Es solo una ilusión!

—Si todo es una ilusión… —dijo él con aquella voz tan idéntica a la que había exclamado su nombre en la guarida de Orochimaru. —¿Por qué no lo has deshecho?

Abrió los ojos con desmesura, posicionando sus manos de la manera correcta para dispersarlo, mas no consiguió nada más que exasperarse al ver todo intento infructuoso. Su respiración se aceleró y pronto se convirtió en una masa de gelatina temblorosa.

Sasuke-kun…

Aprovechando su momento de debilidad, él se acercó poco a poco hacia ella, como si fuese un depredador tanteando a su presa. Y sonrió, era sórdida y cruel, pero era una sonrisa preciosa.

—Fácil. —susurró, reduciendo el espacio entre ellos. —Es porque esto se siente… —Extendió una de sus manos y rodeó su mejilla con ella, orillándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Acercó su cabeza y posicionó sus labios sobre su oreja. —demasiado real.

La cereza del pastel fue su mano rozando su muslo, provocando en ella descargas eléctricas de abajo hacia arriba, mordió sus labios con fuerza para no dejar escapar un gemido. Algo en su interior le gritaba exasperada que las cosas no eran lo que parecían, y lo sabía, tanto como que el cielo era azul, sin embargo, esa combinación de rojo y negro tenía demasiado poder que una ilusión normal.

¿Ese era el llamado Tsukoyomi? Pensó en un momento de lucidez.

Él la alzó, juntando sus regazos. Sakura cerró los ojos y lo rodeó con sus brazos, sin parar de temblar.

—Oh Sasuke-kun, solo regresa a casa…

Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron de su cuello hacia donde la espalda pierde nombre, estimulándola de una forma que no creía posible, se sentía abrumada, sin voluntad. Entonces, repentinamente, él la recostó sobre la cama, apresando sus brazos arriba de su cabeza.

—No eres más que una tonta chica enamorada de mi hermano menor.

Todo volvió a recobrar el sentido. El ambiente hostil de la celda la saludó de nuevo y no había más luz de la Luna roja, sino proveniente del cálido fuego. Con sorpresa se encontró a sí misma debajo del cuerpo de Itachi, quien la miraba con desapasionamiento, su expresión era totalmente ilegible.

Sin embargo, un brillo satisfecho cruzaba su cara.

No pudo contener más las lágrimas, sollozó y el agua corrió a los lados, mojando su cabello rosado extendido como acuarela en la piedra. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable desde aquel día en el Bosque de la Muerte, donde tuvo que enfrentar sola a los ninjas del Sonido, solo que bueno, esta vez no estaban, ni estarían, el equipo Gai ni el equipo Asuma para socorrerla.

—¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de todo el daño que le hiciste a tu hermano? —susurró. —¿Siquiera lo has pensado?

Itachi extendió su mano y supo que iba a morir, el negro de sus ojos de nuevo estaba en movimiento.

—Gracias por tu sinceridad. —susurró él mientras una sensación de calidez y sueño comenzaba a llenarla, sumiéndola en un estado de letargo. —Sakura. Cuida a Sasuke con la misma fiereza que has demostrado.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, Shizune y Tsunade alrededor de su cama, quienes al verla despierta sustituyeron la preocupación por el alivio.

—Ya nos habías preocupado. —exclamó Ino, rodeándola con sus brazos. —Frente.

Parpadeó perpleja, llevando sus manos hacia su rango de visión. Sus muñecas ya no estaban encadenadas. Estiró los pies y ocurrió lo mismo, se sintió libre.

—Tus padres se quedaron durmiendo en el pasillo, pero en cuanto puedan irán a verte. —dijo Tsunade, dejando la tablilla con su historial clínico en la mesita de alado. —Bienvenida.

Alzó ligeramente la comisura de los labios y con un asentimiento ella y Shizune abandonaron la habitación. Sakura paseó sus ojos por toda la habitación en busca de aquel resplandor rojo y negro mas no halló nada.

—¡Sakura-chan, no sabes cuánto te extrañé! —Naruto se acercó por el otro lado y la apretó contra su pecho, acariciando cariñosamente su cabello. —No puedo imaginar la sola idea de-

—¿Naruto? —Consiguió decir, saliendo más ronca de lo normal. —¿Qué día es hoy?

—Oh, desapareciste por una semana y media, luego fuiste inducida al coma. —contestó Kakashi, despegando por un segundo la mirada de su libro. Ante su obvia expresión de consternación, el ninja copia suspiró. —Te encontramos maniatada a las afueras del País del Fuego.

Asintió dudosa, intentando recordar con precisión su secuestro, sin embargo, sus memorias estaban dispersas y dañadas. Solo podía rememorar con claridad a un par de ojos sanguinarios obnubilándola. Itachi Uchiha.

Con el paso de las horas todo fue encajando como un rompecabezas, mas no así el sentido de sus pensamientos, sino mal recordaba las últimas palabras de él habían sido cálidas y nobles, pidiéndole que cuidase de Sasuke. ¿Pero por qué Itachi, aquel asesino, haría eso? ¿Por qué la habría dejado libre? Dudaba seriamente el haber logrado escapar por su propio pie.

Cuando declaró confesó todos sus encuentros violentos, sin embargo, no el genjutsu al que fue sometida. Tsunade fue inquisidora con ello, alegando que tuvo que reparar daño psicológico similar al Tsukoyomi, ante esto prefirió decir que ocurrió durante su combate en uno de sus primeros intentos de huida. Aunque confesó que había sido liberada sin motivo alguno, los Consejeros tomaron una actitud extraña y aseguraron que ella había luchado por su libertad. No le quedó de otra que aceptar, quedándose en Sakura una sensación de desconfianza hacia el gobierno.

Quizá era momento de aprovechar su lazo con la Hokage para ahondar en la Masacre del Clan Uchiha.

.

Era bonita, pensó cuando en su camino se cruzó con la ex compañera de equipo de su hermano, sus ojos relampagueaban de coraje y valentía para enfrentarlo. No tenía oportunidad, considerando además la fuerza inhumana de Kisame, y aun así tuvo el coraje de reclamarle por el sufrimiento de sus seres queridos. No fue satisfactorio atacarla, ciertamente siempre ha odiado la guerra y los enfrentamientos, pero no tardó en hallar utilidad de su presencia.

Sasuke no tardaría mucho tiempo más en encontrarlo y cuando eso ocurriese, sería el momento en que daría su último aliento. Solo que antes de hacerlo, necesitaba asegurarse de la felicidad de su hermano, de que estuviese con las personas correctas.

La vio tan dolida y sincera respecto a la partida de su hermano que no pudo evitar sentir admiración por ella. Confiaba en que Sakura Haruno sería la mujer adecuada para su hermano, sin embargo, el contacto humano que mantuvo con ella despertó algo que consideraba muerto desde hacía tiempo atrás. Era un hombre solo y no pudo evitar contemplarla como solamente una mujer, muy aparte de sus lazos afectivos.

Solo que era importante recalcar que no lo estaba viendo a él, sino a su hermano.

La dejó libre en cuanto Kisame fue requerido en otra de las guaridas. Se excusó con que debía conducirla a otra habitación y mandó un ave a avisar a la Torre que algo importante los esperaba en la frontera. No fue difícil convencer a Kisame acerca de que no había logrado conseguir algo de provecho y la dejó malherida por ahí, con los recuerdos distorsionados.

Negó con la cabeza al despabilar sus pensamientos, ya era hora de enfrentarse a su destino, a su hermano menor.

* * *

**N/A:** Lo escribí como parte de un reto relámpago del grupo Kunoichis en FB. Espero les haya gustado, ya tenía ganas de redactar un ItaSaku desde que terminé de leer el Valor del Silencio y me encontré un fanart ufff, buenísimo. ¡Saludos!


End file.
